


Tent in the Sheets

by BigBoyParty



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: ((Hyunjin Smokes Weed)), Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Body Worship, Cars, Changbin Mechanic, Childhood Friends, Chodebin strikes back, Feat. Dumbass Hyunjin, Friends to Lovers, Humiliation, Hyunjin orders a 72 piece sushi platter because he's a fucking idiot, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Recreational Drug Use, Shower Sex, Small Penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:28:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23336155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigBoyParty/pseuds/BigBoyParty
Summary: “We should shower,” Changbin managed to speak eventually. Hyunjin nodded, let out a little sigh, and pressed a kiss into the meat of Changbin’s neck.“Carry me.”--Changbin's always been frustrating in bed. He's always been too small, but for Hyunjin that was perfect. Hyunjin loved it almost as much as he loved everything else about his childhood friend, the way they could spend hours together in each other's arms.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin
Comments: 11
Kudos: 261





	Tent in the Sheets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ImpishFics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpishFics/gifts).



> Hey guys! I don't need a content warning for once, Changbin and Hyunjin are just nice and in love and I am in love with them.
> 
> Gifted to Mk (@ImpishHaechan) for the victory laps lmao and for helping encourage me to keep writing! You should read his works they are all bangers.

Hyunjin had the best seat in the house. All stretched out, his long legs surpassed the length of the windshield and came to rest on the uplifted hood of Changbin’s grey 1993 Honda Civic. From here, he could watch the starlings pick wild strawberries from Changbin’s lawn, and he didn’t even mind the slight burn where his bare arms met the metal.

“You wanna smoke tonight?” Hyunjin asked, closing his eyes lazily and soaking up the sun.

“Nah, I gotta study.”

“No way.” There was a soothing dripping sound as Changbin removed the oil filter and let it leak into the pan.

“Yes way. I got a test tomorrow.”

“But you’re in technical school.” Changbin sighed and scooted himself out from under the car, shooting Hyunjin a look from where he was on the ground. “What?” 

“I still have tests and shit. It’s not a daycare.” Hyunjin laughed and let an arm flop over the side of the vehicle, watching his boyfriend disappear back under the car to replace the filter before reemerging with a pan of dirty oil.

“But don't you want me to suck your little dick?” Hyunjin whined, giggling when Changbin snapped off his latex gloves and slapped Hyunjin’s arm with them.

“I don't know why you think you’re helping yourself by insulting me.” The bottle of fresh oil sloshed audibly when Changbin picked it up off the ground. His eyes flipped between the engine he was currently filling to Hyunjin’s face with an expression of pure exasperation.

“I’m not insulting you, it’s just a fact.” Hyunjin had the stupidest little smile on his face, holding up his thumb and forefinger to demonstrate the length of Changbin’s dick. Changbin promptly smacked Hyunjin’s arm, smirking at the overexaggerated groan Hyunjin let out in response. Hyunjin listened to the cicadas and watched Changbin pouring in the new oil.

“It’s just a faact,” Changbin murmured, in a high-pitched mocking voice. He set aside the oil and slapped Hyunjin’s thigh, “Get down I need to drive it off the ramps.”

In spite of his deep desire to pout and moan a little more, Hyunjin agreed to it, rolling off the top of the car and somehow landing gracefully on the lawn. Changbin climbed in, slamming the door and starting the engine so he could back up slowly off the ramps which had kept his car elevated off the ground. When he brought the car back, Hyunjin quickly ran around the front of it and tapped on the driver side window. Changbin looked at him blankly, and Hyunjin did a little demonstration of rolling down a car window, smiling and practically leaning half of his body inside.

“Hey mister, you want some company tonight,” Hyunjin slurred.

“I can’t stand you.” Changbin started rolling the window up, stopping only when he had both of Hyunjin’s arms trapped.

“Please I’ll give you a discount.”

“How much?”

“500 bucks.” Changbin rolled the window up further, crushing Hyunjin’s arms and making the younger squeak in pain, “Okay okay. 400 bucks.” 

“Hyunjin I’m gonna cut your arms off in this window if you don't back off.”

“300 bucks.” Changbin looked at Hyunjin through the little open sliver of the window. He looked at his loose dark hair and the little smile in his eyes, always pushing for something.

“Deal.” Changbin squeezed Hyunjin’s fingers, admiring the way the taller boy wiggled with self-satisfaction, smiled, and pulled his arms out of the car window.

Once Changbin turned the car off, he was quick to enter back into the house with Hyunjin in tow. He stashed his oil in the basement and dumped the old into an empty gallon jug, Hyunjin following him every step of the way. Hyunjin peered over his shoulder when he siphoned off the old oil, wrapped long arms around his waist as Changbin washed his hands in the sink, and even shoved his fingers in Changbin’s belt loops as he followed him upstairs.

Changbin sometimes wondered why Hyunjin spent so much time in his house. The other boy was richer than him, and his house was much larger even in spite of his parents’ recent divorce. Hyunjin was honestly kind of a burnout, home for the summer from a school that was too expensive and taught him very little. Changbin’s twin bed was barely big enough for him, let alone the two of them, but it was still so easy to settle in together.

“Study time,” Changbin jokingly cheered, pulling a thick mathematics textbook from under his bed as Hyunjin groaned and laid back. Changbin spent some time going through the book, scrawling down notes and problem sets in a spiral bound notebook as Hyunjin gradually became more and more undressed beside him. 

If Hyunjin hated one thing the most it was hard work, but a close second was being clothed. Especially in the summertime, it was expected that Hyunjin would groan and take his pants off first, still trying to hang onto Changbin as he studied until the heat started getting to him again and he pulled off his sweat-soaked t-shirt too. Changbin glanced over at him briefly, the tiniest of smirks traveling across his face when he saw Hyunjin’s almost-naked, sweaty form. Hyunjin smiled back and buried himself under Changbin’s covers, flipping through twitter on his phone as Changbin studied and combed fingers through his hair.

It was easy like this. The two boys had been friends since childhood and in highschool it just made sense to become more. They could sit in silence for hours together, or talk nonstop until the sun went down, and they never planned a thing. Away at college, Hyunjin had experienced a few unsatisfactory hookups, but nothing could compare to the way they fit in each other’s arms or filled the silence with quiet breathing.

“Isn’t it hot under there?” Changbin asked after a while, running his fingertips gently over Hyunjin’s forehead and feeling his sweat. Hyunjin just shrugged in response, pushing into his touch.

“It’s comfortable.”

“Mm.” Changbin heard some rustling beside him, Hyunjin pushing reaching under the sheets for a moment and squirming around before letting his head drop back against the pillow.

“Changbiinnn,” he whined, the other boy simply reaching over and patting him on the head. Changbin tried to stay focused on the textbook in front of him, but soon enough Hyunjin was reaching over and pinching him, grabbing at his arm and chest, whining even louder, “Changbin!!!” Changbin laughed, reached over, and pinched Hyunjin’s neck, smiling at the way Hyunjin groaned and squirmed overdramatically.

“What, whore?” Changbin whined right back, twisting the skin on Hyunjin’s throat until it was red, letting his textbook fall to the side as he rolled towards Hyunjin and kissed him quickly on the lips.

“Mm, I don't think you’re making very good use of your 300 dollars.” Changbin laughed. Hyunjin was so pretty like this, his face all flush with sweat, eyes already a little glazed over as he looked up at Changbin. Hyunjin looked at Changbin like he was the most fascinating thing on earth, his dark eyes wet and sparkling and wrinkling up around the edges.

“I don't think you were listening when I said I had to study.” Hyunjin just shrugged, grabbing the sides of Changbin’s face and pressing their soft lips together. Changbin moaned softly, running his hand over Hyunjin’s bare chest and tracing a finger over his nipple, feeling the younger boy inhale sharply and arch up into his touch. Hyunjin pulled him closer. His long arms wrapped around Changbin’s back, letting his head fall back with a little smile as Changbin’s hands traveled lower over his body. The older boy’s hands were soft and strong on his ribcage, feeling the length of his chest, down over his soft stomach, all the way between his legs, where Changbin stopped suddenly and looked at him. “Hyunjin?”

“Hm?” Changbin pressed his palm flat against Hyunjin’s lower stomach, collecting the warm slide of his sweat, before traveling lower again and wrapping his hand around Hyunjin’s cock.

“How long have you just been sitting there with your dick out?” Hyunjin’s smile was delicious. So was the way his hips moved when Changbin worked his fist slowly over Hyunjin’s length.

“That’s a secret.” Changbin’s lips were warm and soft against his own, swallowing up Hyunjin’s smile and quickly tightening one hand around his cock. Hyunjin’s large hands squeezed the back of Changbin’s neck, over his shoulders and biceps, moaning softly at the plush feeling of Changbin’s arms and the clear muscle within them. Finally, Hyunjin had what he wanted. He couldn’t wipe the smile off his face, even when Changbin pulled away.

“Whore.” Another quick peck.

“Are you gonna let me see that little dick yet or what?”

Changbin rolled his eyes, but he smiled and gave Hyunjin’s dick a final squeeze before rolling onto his back, folding his arms behind his head and letting his eyes drift shut. Hyunjin was quick to climb on top of him, stark naked and beautiful all slick with sweat. “Shirt off,” Hyunjin said, tugging playfully at the fabric. Changbin’s eyes were rolling again, but he complied, pulling the t-shirt off over his head and smirking at the look on Hyunjin’s face. Hyunjin’s eyes combed over Changbin’s body slowly, his hands tracing up Changbin’s sensitive sides and squeezing at his full chest. Changbin had the perfect body. Hyunjin could sit there squeezing him all day, but there was still more to be uncovered, so he moved lower.

Hyunjin undid Changbin’s jeans and slid them off along with his underwear, giving Changbin one final look and a smile before pulling the covers over his head. Hyunjin loved it like this. With the sheets over his head, it was like his own little cave, full of Changbin’s smell and his sweat and every inch of beautiful skin. Hyunjin started with his feet. Just for a moment. He traced his fingertips gently over Changbin’s soles and smiled when he saw the elder twitch and grunt in response. Changbin had cute feet. They were small, soft like the rest of him. Hyunjin pressed his lips against Changbin’s toes and sucked them gently, running his hands up Changbin’s legs and feeling his muscles tense. Perfect. 

He moved slow, kissing Changbin’s feet and ankles, squeezing his calves and biting into the soft flesh of his thighs, before finally arriving between Changbin’s legs. Changbin’s cock really was small, barely reaching 2 inches, though relatively thick for its length. Changbin shaved (sometimes Hyunjin wonders if his dick would even be visible if he didn’t), leaving smooth skin Hyunjin could run his tongue over for hours. Hyunjin wrapped his lips around it, letting his tongue press against Changbin’s slit and feeling the older boy squirm underneath him. Hyunjin could fit the boy’s entire length in his mouth without gagging, and he did, pressing it against the roof of his mouth and sucking gently on the tip.

Changbin loved it like this too. He loved the little smile Hyunjin gave him before disappearing under the covers, and how he could just lean back and breathe and feel Hyunjin’s hands squeezing his thighs as his tongue played with Changbin’s length. Changbin was sensitive – maybe that was the benefit to having a below-average dick – and Hyunjin loved to make him squirm and whine. Soon enough Changbin was gripping the sheets around him, hips bucking up gently as Hyunjin sucked hard on his length and licked over his balls. He flushed, feeling Hyunjins large hands pass over his sweaty hips and rub gentle circles into his skin. Slowly, Hyunjin’s hands moved between his legs, and he heard a little gasp after Hyunjin pulled off of his dick with a pop. “Oh no,” Hyunjin spoke softly from under the covers.

“What?” Changbin was breathless. He watched Hyunjin pull the sheets back and give him a fake-shocked look.

“I lost it.” Changbin glanced down, where Hyunjin’s eyes were pointing him. Hyunjin had one hand over Changbin’s crotch, the elder’s small dick hidden entirely by his palm. Even fully erect, Changbin’s dick was no larger than his boyfriend’s hand. He could feel the blush creeping over his cheeks, only deepening when Hyunjin giggled and gave him a little squeeze. Hyunjin had a beautiful smile, even as his hand pulled away from Changbin’s cock and he made a big show out of his surprise. “Oh, thank god!” He exclaimed, grabbing hold of Changbin’s dick with two fingers, “I thought I lost you, little buddy.” He smiled up at Changbin like he was waiting for a response, and Changbin delivered, grabbing Hyunjin under the armpits and tackling him onto his back.

“You little shit.” Hyunjin laughed loudly, his hands gripping Changbin’s broad shoulders as his boyfriend sucked bruises into his neck.

“What I was-ah!” Changbin caught some of Hyunjin’s skin between his teeth, chuckling when the younger boy bucked up against him. “I was really worried back there!”

“Sure you were, asshole.” Changbin grabbed Hyunjin’s nipples and twisted until he whined.

“You know you love it.”

“Whatever.”

Hyunjin was so beautiful underneath him like this, his body long and slender with his large cock already hard and leaking against his stomach. Changbin loved the way Hyunjin’s cock felt in his hand, weighty and full, the tip slick and warm. All of Hyunjin was slick and warm on a day like this, every inch of skin tan and shining with sweat. Changbin ran a hand over his boyfriends forehead, pushing back Hyunjin’s damp hair and smiling. “Pretty.” Hyunjin smiled right back, moaning when Changbin played with his nipples and bent his body down into a perfect arch to taste Hyunjin’s skin. He was warm and salty and perfect, Changbin’s tongue pressing flat over his smooth abdomen and running even up to his armpits. Delicious.

Changbin moved between Hyunjin’s legs, hooking his arms under his knees and yanking the younger boy down the bed, just to hear him squeal. Changbin loved how vocal Hyunjin was, always giggling and squealing and whining so loud. He pushed Hyunjin’s legs back towards his forehead and leaned in close, smelling the sweat pooling between his legs, gathered under his balls where Changbin could let his tongue wander and soak up every drop. Hyunjin smelled deep and sour on a summer day like this, his thighs clenching so beautifully when Changbin sucked on his balls and slowly moved lower, letting a glob of spit fall into his palm so he could work his hand over Hyunjin’s length as his lips pressed against the younger man’s hole.

Hyunjin was whining already, his hands finding their way into Changbin’s hair and slowly combing through it. Changbin moaned softly against Hyunjin’s skin, his grip firm on Hyunjin’s cock and tongue already working around Hyunjin’s hole. He loved being between Hyunjin’s legs, but not as much as he liked fucking him, and he knew it wouldn’t take much to open Hyunjin up enough for him.

“Are you ready for me, whore?” Changbin asked, earning a little laugh from Hyunjin, the younger man’s fingers tightening in his hair.

“Mm, yeah. Maybe I’ll be able to feel it this time.” Changbin pushed Hyunjin’s legs back a little too far in retaliation, watching his boyfriend’s face wrinkle up in pain as his knees were pushed back towards his shoulders.

Changbin hated to admit it, but he loved the way Hyunjin’s cock looked when he fucked him on his back like this. It was so large and heavy, utterly dwarfing the size of Changbin’s own cock, which he now rubbed against Hyunjin’s balls and pressed slowly into his hole. He was so tight, even after all the questionable college hookups he had endured. So tight and warm and perfect for Changbin to slide into. 

They had done this before. They knew if Changbin thrusted too much he would end up falling out, fumbling to slip back inside, so they figured out their ways around it. Sometimes, Changbin would push his hips all the way against Hyunjin’s own, his strong thighs shaking, and grind his hips up and down or side to side so his cock felt the pressure of Hyunjin’s hole without having to slide out. 

Other times, Changbin would pull out all the way, every time, plunging his little length into Hyunjin’s hole again and again. This method was usually slower, requiring some aim, but sometimes when Changbin was really turned on he didn’t even bother making sure he went inside. In those moments, Changbin would thrust wildly, his little cock pressing against Hyunjin’s hole or the surrounding area, letting out these little moans as he gripped Hyunjin’s thighs and humped him like a dumb animal in heat. Whatever Changbin did, it was almost always with a hand wrapped around Hyunjin’s cock and lips pressing soft kisses all over his body.

This was where they found themselves now: Changbin’s hips grinding against Hyunjin in a loose up-and-down, side-to-side pattern, his soft hand squeezing Hyunjin’s length, his lips traveling up the side of Hyunjin’s throat. Sex with Changbin was frustrating, Hyunjin thought, but frustrating in the best way. Frustrating like teasing, the feeling of Changbin’s little cock prodding his hole just enough to have him wanting more. That’s not to mention how Changbin was with his mouth, or his hands. Strong little fists squeezing at Hyunjin’s cock, making him groan wordlessly or curse under his breath.

“God, you’re so fucking hot,” Changbin whined, his hips grinding faster, feeling the muscular grip of Hyunjin’s hole. Hyunjin moaned softly, ran his fingers through Changbin’s hair, and guided the elder’s face into his neck. Changbin got intense like this. He couldn’t help it, Hyunjin was so hot and so tight and so perfect. Every inch of him. Changbin wondered how Hyunjin managed to be the prettiest in the room, flocked by girls since middle school but always preferring to spend time with Changbin. Back then, he would have Changbin over to play all the latest video games on consoles Changbin’s family couldn’t afford, or to tell him about the newest fantasy novel Changbin was too busy catching bugs to read. Changbin didn’t know when things became like this, but he remembers it being effortless. There was no way Changbin’s attention would end up on anyone else, it just wasn’t right.

Things were effortless now too. Hyunjin was obsessed with Changbin. In his first year off at school, he had texted the other boy incessantly, and every drunk hookup he was left wishing they held him like Changbin did. Hyunjin couldn’t get enough. He was salivating now, a gross habit he knew Changbin didn’t mind. “Fuck,” Changbin moaned, running a thumb over Hyunjin’s lower lip and smearing his drool. Changbin brought their lips together, sucking the spit from Hyunjin’s mouth, and Hyunjin wanted the boy to suck his whole body up inside of him. He wanted to be enveloped by Changbin’s soft arms, to bathe in his little desperate whines.

“Harder, please,” Hyunjin whimpered, “Please, Changbin.”

It was enough to drive Changbin crazy. He went harder, as hard as he could, knowing his little cock would never be enough for Hyunjin. Knowing that this was all a part of their game. Changbin grabbed Hyunjin’s jaw and looked at him, his eyes dark and hazy with arousal.

“Please, Binnie,” Hyunjin whined. Changbin pushed his legs back further, wrapping a fist around his cock and stroking him off fast and messy. Hyunjin crossed his ankles over Changbin’s back, digging into his flesh. “It’s not big enough. I need more.”

Changbin pressed a hand over Hyunjin’s mouth, his fingertips digging into the younger’s cheeks. He was thrusting wildly, letting his cock slip out and press against Hyunjin’s skin instead. He ground his cock against Hyunjin’s ass, clenched his eyes shut, and came. Hyunjin sucked his lower lip into his mouth and smiled against Changbin’s palm. Warm and wet, just like summertime. 

Changbin was a frustrating lover, but he wasn’t a selfish one. He quickly removed his hand from Hyunjin’s mouth, kissing him deeply and wrapping two hands around his cock. Truthfully, he didn’t need two hands to jerk Hyunjin off, but he knew the younger loved to see it. His soft fists clenched around his length, letting Hyunjin follow him into a seated position so they could lean on each other. Hyunjin sucked on Changbin’s neck and bit him gently, the sound of Changbin’s little whines only making him thrust up into Changbin’s grasp more desperately.

“Needy fucking whore,” Changbin grunted, running one thumb over Hyunjin’s tip while the other fist squeezed tightly around his length. Hyunjin’s hips moved desperately, fucking himself into Changbin’s fist and whining softly when their lips came together again. Changbin nibbled at Hyunjin’s bottom lip, and he moaned loudly. “So big.” Hyunjin squirmed and melted at the praise. He buried his forehead in Changbin’s soft shoulder, letting the elder run his tongue over the outer shell of his ear and growl. “So fucking perfect baby, so big and hard. I wish I had a cock like yours.” Hyunjin’s hips sped up. He whined. “God, Hyunjin, look at you. So pretty like this. My pretty little whore.” Hyunjin squeezed Changbin tight and let out a pathetic little groan, shooting his load over the elder’s soft stomach.

The first time Hyunjin and Changbin fucked, coming down seemed like the most intense part. Everything else had been natural, pressing their lips together, squeezing each other’s flesh, pushing into each other like they had been starved for years. Fumbling with the condom felt like a joke, and so did the long, shuddering whine Hyunjin let out when he came. But coming down was something different. Holding each other, shaking in a silence that seemed indescribable. Changbin remembered watching a drop of sweat roll down Hyunjin’s shoulder blades. Changbin did so now, following the sweat as it dipped between his shoulders and down the ridges of his spine. He traced its path with one finger, feeling Hyunjin’s goosebumps and the slickness of his skin.

“Fuck,” Hyunjin whispered. His heart was fluttering, Changbin could see it pulsing in a vein in Hyunjin’s neck. His heart was pounding too. Slowly, Hyunjin lifted his head, capturing Changbin’s lips briefly with his own. Changbin exhaled slowly, letting Hyunjin run one hand up his stomach, spreading his cum. He squeezed Hyunjin tighter, sucking on Hyunjin’s bottom lip. When they parted, a strand of drool broke between their mouths. They pressed their foreheads together, leaned into each other. They breathed like one sweaty, two-backed beast. Half-soft and heavy.

“We should shower,” Changbin managed to speak eventually. Hyunjin nodded, let out a little sigh, and pressed a kiss into the meat of Changbin’s neck.

“Carry me.”

“You’re heavy.” Hyunjin let out a long, wordless whine, and by the time he stopped Changbin was lifting him into the air. Changbin couldn’t carry him easily, but Hyunjin clung to him nonetheless, and when his legs slipped from Changbin’s waist and he dropped to the ground, Hyunjin laughed. They both laughed, leaning all over each other, and stumbled to the bathroom without a second thought at their own nakedness.

Hyunjin couldn’t stumble around his own house naked like this. There was always someone there cleaning or fixing up the garden or redoing the front steps. Always some project. He knew he was rich, and each of his parent’s homes grew more beautiful every year, but sometimes it was nice to be naked, cum running down his inner thighs and not a hint of self-consciousness in his mind.

They made out waiting for the water to heat up. How could they not, they were naked and gorgeous and Changbin’s little cock got hard so easily when he pushed Hyunjin back against the wall and pressed himself up against his leg. When the water was hot, they made out in the shower too. Hyunjin’s large hands ran over Changbin’s skin, so smooth, spreading soap everywhere he could reach and massaging him firmly. Changbin sighed and returned the favor, laughing and making Hyunjin squat down a little bit so he could shampoo and condition his hair. 

Before long, Hyunjin was on his knees with Changbin’s cock in his mouth again, water running off his hair and down the gorgeous planes of his face. Changbin was shaking, letting his body fall against the tiles, and squeezing out a feeble stream of cum. When Hyunjin let his mouth fall open, white pooling on his tongue, Changbin couldn’t resist grabbing him by the hair and pressing their mouths together, sucking his cum into his own mouth. He knew he tasted salty, but he was even better off his boyfriend’s tongue.

Hyunjin loved drying Changbin off. He knew the elder was sensitive about his height, so he usually didn’t make a big deal out of it, but he couldn’t help it when Changbin was all wet after a shower. He loved ruffling Changbin’s hair up with a towel and wrapping it tightly around his too-broad shoulders, almost as much as he loved glancing down at Changbin’s little cock and giving it a smile and a wave. Changbin smacked him hard on the arm for that one, but he blushed and smiled all the same. Hyunjin kissed his forehead, and Changbin wrapped a towel around Hyunjin’s narrow hips, and the two boys retreated to the bedroom again.

“Are you suuure you don't want to smoke?” An hour or two later, and it was as if no time had passed at all. The boys were still in bed, though they had migrated through various positions to keep their backs from hurting and legs from getting numb. Hyunjin was almost-naked again, draped across Changbin’s lap in his underwear.

“Should I be worried about this habit of yours?” Changbin took down another note, ran his fingers gently over Hyunjin’s sweat-dampened chest.

“Should I be worried about You not having any Fun?” 

“I think you should be more worried about me not graduating.” Hyunjin rolled his eyes briefly, though that quickly dissolved into giggles when Changbin grabbed him under the arms and pulled him further onto his lap, kissing him again and again. “I’ll make you a deal,” Changbin continued, running his hands over Hyunjin’s back, “You go outside and smoke. I’ll finish studying, and when you come back in we can order sushi.” Hyunjin cheered and kissed the elder, both hands on his face, like kissing his husband returned from war. “You’re paying though.”

“Deal,” Hyunjin responded, practically leaping out of bed to climb into a pair of Changbin’s old basketball shorts, “I’ll take it out of your 300 bucks.”

The studying went fast when Hyunjin left to smoke outside. Changbin was moderately more focused with him gone, though he couldn’t help but glance out the window every once in a while. Hyunjin had no right to look that good, shirtless in a shitty lawn chair in Changbin’s shitty lawn, resting his phone on one basketball-short-clad thigh while he smoked a bowl. Hyunjin and Changbin had dabbled in smoking and drinking occasionally in highschool, but Hyunjin had picked it up much more since being in college. Changbin didn’t mind. He thought Hyunjin was cute when he was high, ditzier than usual and always smiling at anything Changbin said. 

Outside, a mosquito landed on Hyunjin’s forehead, and he slapped himself in the face to kill it.

“I’m baack,” Hyunjin sang with his long fingers wrapping around the side of Changbin’s door and a giggle in the back of his throat. He climbed into bed, worming out of his basketball shorts and resting his head on Changbin’s soft stomach, “Miss me?”

“Maybe a little,” Changbin ran his fingers through Hyunjin’s damp hair, “stoner.” Hyunjin scoffed and lifted Changbin’s tshirt up a little to kiss his skin.

“I ordered food already,” he mumbled, “I hope you don't mind.”

“What did you get?” The smile Hyunjin gave Changbin looked more like Hyunjin had been ordering sex toys than sushi, but he continued,

“You’ll see... I got a lot.” Changbin laughed, scratching gently at the back of Hyunjin’s neck and letting the younger man kiss all along his sparse happy trail. “Can I see him?” Hyunjin asked with a grin and eyes full of stars.

“Oh my god. You’re obsessed.” Hyunjin pouted,

“Of course I am.” He squeezed Changbin’s sides, slowly moving to unbutton his pants, “I’m obsessed with you,” pulling Changbin’s underwear down until his little pink cock came into view. “Aww,” Hyunjin cooed. He laughed and pinched it, “It’s perfect.” Hyunjin flicked it a little and laughed harder, his whole body wracked with pleasant little giggles.

“Alright, alright.” Changbin pulled Hyunjin away by his hair, making the younger man whine when he put his dick away again.

“But I love him!” Changbin laughed and rolled Hyunjin onto his back, pinning him down.

“Well, he’s shy.”

They kissed easily, Hyunjin still giggling against Changbin’s lips and melting into his arms. Hyunjin was always sweaty, but when he was high he felt himself transformed into a puddle. He spilled out over Changbin’s lap, long limbs running over soft thighs like streaming water. When Changbin sucked on his lower lip, Hyunjin let out the longest exhale of his lifetime, then noticed how he was behaving and laughed. He gazed out from behind red eyes and lowered lids, letting his tongue flow into Changbin’s mouth and tease out the thin tissue connecting his upper lip to his gums. Changbin slapped his ass, and Hyunjin moaned softly, pushing his hips back into Changbin’s grasp. Changbin snapped the elastic on Hyunjin’s underwear. Hyunjin melted.

Soon enough (it could have been seconds or hours, Hyunjin was too high and too horny to keep track of time right now), Changbin’s phone vibrated.

“Why’d you give them my number?”

“You’re the sober one.” Changbin rolled his eyes and answered the call, climbing out of bed and retreated downstairs for their sushi.

When Changbin returned, the expression on his face was the perfect mix of disappointment, shock, and love. Hyunjin savored it.

“Hyunjin. This is. So much food.” He wasn’t lying. Hyunjin had ordered a 72-piece party platter, more food than they could ever be expected to finish together.

“Leftovers,” Hyunjin said simply, smiling and holding his hands out flat to receive the platter. He set it on the bed, stretching out a blanket to keep any mess off of the sheets, and propped up Changbin’s laptop at the foot of the bed with something already pulled up on netflix. Changbin nearly climbed into bed with him, before Hyunjin stopped him with one hand, “Umm, this is a pants-off household.”

Changbin scoffed and rolled his eyes, but couldn’t resist the way Hyunjin grinned and chewed on his bottom lip when his pants hit the floor. He crawled into bed in his underwear, snuggling close with Hyunjin and cracking apart a pair of chopsticks which had been packaged in with the sushi. Hyunjin lifted the plastic lid off the tray, and the boys feasted. 

Changbin could hardly match the other boy’s hunger. He glanced over occasionally in between bites of salmon and rice to watch Hyunjin sitting cross-legged, staring at the laptop with a blank expression and a sizable piece of tuna hanging halfway out his mouth. When Hyunjin glanced over he just giggled, covering his mouth loosely with one hand and leaning back on one hand. The boys got sushi often, it was Hyunjin’s favorite, and Hyunjin never failed to steal all the best rolls before Changbin had a chance to try them. After some whining and complaining from the elder, he’d renounced himself to leaving one of each roll behind, but not when he was high. When Hyunjin was high, he ate without abandon, a grain of rice sticking impossibly to the center of his cheek.

The boys laughed like old friends, because they were old friends. Hyunjin’s large hand came to massage Changbin’s thigh, and there was that warmth of excitement, but no tension. Things were never tense between them. At some point, they ran out of steam, and turned to feeding each other. Changbin laid on his back, the tv blaring on in the background, while Hyunjin straddled him and crammed sushi in his mouth. They wrestled, always careful not to disturb the sushi too much. At some point, Hyunjin got wasabi on his nose and Changbin licked it off, prompting an overly-giggly discussion about putting it on one of their dicks. 

By the time the boys had fallen asleep, Changbin had left some of the leftover sushi downstairs in the fridge, a note on the counter for his mom. Hyunjin crashed without brushing his teeth, and Changbin nudged him back awake, reminding him to put his retainers in. Hyunjin whined at his half-asleep expression in the mirror, and Changbin squeezed his ass. They pulled each other close under the covers, Hyunjin’s arms linked around Changbin’s waist and the laptop propped up right in front of them. Changbin fell asleep pressing his hips back gently against Hyunjin’s bare skin.

-

She worked retail. Namely, in a grocery store and, also namely, until late at night. She hung up her tacky uniform vest and her key ring next to the door, wandering into the kitchen with a yawn and flipping on the lights. There was a note scrawled on the back of an envelope on the counter, her sons too-large handwriting scrawling across the back:

Hey mom! (A crude heart drawing)  
Hope work was good! We got sushi,   
theres leftovers in the fridge. Hyunjin’s  
spending the night I hope u don't mind  
(The same heart, and next to it:) CB!  
(Two happy stick figures.)

She smiled and set it down. Downed the leftover sushi from the fridge and locked the doors before heading upstairs. It was silence, all the lights off. She wanted to respect their privacy, but she couldn’t help pausing on the way from her room to the bathroom. Changbin’s door was slightly open, and his mother peaked inside.

Hyunjin wasn’t her son, but the two had been friends so long it was no shock to see the boys together again. There was something sweet about it. The laptop’s blue glow illuminating the faintest shapes of their faces, Hyunjin smiling softly even in his sleep, and Changbin drooling and snoring how he always had, even as a boy. They looked peaceful.

She gently pulled the door shut and wandered off to bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi I'm nice!  
> Twitter: [BigBoyEels](https://twitter.com/BigBoyEels)   
> CuriousCat:[BigBoyEels](https://curiouscat.qa/BigBoyEels)
> 
> *UPDATE: THIS INFO IS NEW! If you have an old account for my twt or curiouscat, make sure you’re following these instead!*


End file.
